1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for transferring patients between two proximate support surfaces such as bed to wheelchair, wheelchair to auto or lounge chair etc.
2. Description of Related Art
My past experiences include working with disabled persons including a quadriplegic sister. Many products I used are either very expensive or inefficient. I saw a need for a transfer device that would be simple, less expensive and more versatile. Before searching the prior art, I built and tested my invention and was surprised to see how well it performed. My invention surpassed my expectations being easy and versatile in use, lightweight, and with low final assembly cost.
My patent search revealed various devices and methods for patient transfer. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,427 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,753 are devices with endless belts, both basically square and straight. Their use may be limited in some situations such as a tight space or an odd angle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,621 shows a device that has a track with a rolling seat which would require lifting or loading patient onto the seat. Very seldom will a transfer occur side by side or end to end. A standard wheelchair must be placed at an angle to allow for frame, wheel and leg interference. This angle creates a big problem when using a straight or square device by not allowing two opposing corners to lay flat on their rest surfaces. Most present devices require several complex set-up procedures and lack ample surface area for support on a chair creating a safety factor. My invention has a larger chair support surface.